Little Red and Pink Hearts
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: His world is full of heartache... Will he have a second chance at healing , or will the rest of his fragile heart break as well?


**Here's new story #2. I have had this on e in my head before I started writing. Hope you like it.**

A hard case. Well tragic would be the perfect word to describe it. A little girls family killed, only four years old. The father no where to be seen.

The child didn't know about her world ending so suddenly, they had tried to hide that fact from her. Only thing was she knew her family wasn't there with her anymore.

Teresa and her team were assigned to this horrific case right away. Patrick heard four year old little girl, and completely went silent. He didn't know if he could handle this one.

When they got there is when they met her. Right away they saw she had been crying, but right now she was smiling at the nice lady talking to her.

Teresa showed shock when eyeing the little one. She turned to look at her partner, and saw tears in his eyes. This wasn't just any little girl. This little girl looked just like his little girl. Long blond curly hair, bright blue eyes, and even little pouty lips. It shattered the rest of what was left of his heart, he couldn't stand it. In an instant he excused himself and walked off to breath a bit.

Teresa gently squeezed his shoulder as he walked off, she wasn't going to make him stay. She had seen pictures of his family. She could understand the hurt he was feeling right now.

She took a deep breath before coming up to the little one.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Teresa, what's yours?"

"My name is Abigal Amelia Smith. I am four years old."

She held up four little fingers and counted them for Teresa. Teresa could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but tried hard to fight them back

"That's a beautiful name, and such a big girl too."

The little one covered her mouth and giggled at her.

Teresa smiled.

"Miss Teresa."

"Yes sweetheart."

"Do you where my daddy is? I lost him."

The little one's words cut her, she had to keep it together.

"Well that's why I am here, to help you find him, okay?"

"Okay. Why is that man so sad?"

Teresa turned to see Patrick wiping his eyes trying to get himself together, then came walking up to her.

"He has had a hard day, he's really nice, so you be extra nice to him okay?"

"Okay."

Patrick walked up, then stooped down just as Teresa was.

"Hi, I'm Patrick, and you are?"

He held his hand out for the little one to take, she did then told him everything.

"My name is Abigal Amelia Smith, I am four years old, see. 1, 2, 3, 4."

Patrick smiled at her innocence, poor little thing had no real idea of what was going on around her. It broke his heart.

"WOW! You are a big girl!"

Teresa smiled as he giggled, she gently placed her hand on his back, trying to sooth him, she could see that this was killing him.

"I have to go talk to that nice lady over there, so I am going to leave you for a minute with Patrick here okay?"

"Okay, they both answered"

She stood with Patrick, as the little one turned, she asked him.

"This will only be a second, will you be okay?"

"Sure, I will just talk to her. She can't hurt me, well not physically anyway, sure go on."

She squeezed his hand and left the two alone.

"Do you have a middle name Mr. Patrick?"

"Yes I do, but no one knows it."

"Can I know it?"

He took her little hand and walked to a quiet place away from all the chaos to talk to her.

"Hmmm, promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise!"

Patrick looked around so she would think it was a big secret, well technically it was, only a few people actually knew his middle name.

"Nathanial."

"That's a pretty name."

She told him starting to play with his collar of his shirt.

"You think so huh?"

He sounded unsure.

"I do, I like it a lot!"

"Well good then Ms. Abigal."

The little one giggled again before Teresa came and found them setting on some grass in the warm sunshine.

"Well Abigal, looks like your going to be camping out with us for a while, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, your two very nice to me."

They both smiled at her. Patrick still dazed how much she looked just like his little girl.

Teresa stood there, and watched Patrick stand, then helped Abigal up as well, then all walked to their SUV holding hands with both of them.

Patrick buckled her in the middle of the second seat, she looked in awe of how big this vehicle was.

As he set in the front seat he looked at Teresa and gave a sad smile. Teresa once again took his hand and squeezed it.

"So Abigal, what do you like to eat?"

Asked Patrick, Teresa turning to smile at her. She was rubbing her tummy.

"McDonald's!"

Both adults softly laughed as she did.

"Okay, McDonald's it is."

She screamed YAY! As they pulled out and headed their way.

**Okay, I can't believe I am finally writing this. I guess I should have done this sooner, but better late than never right? LOL Please read and review. By the way, this is going to be a little rocky, you'll see why. **

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
